Harry Potter: Vampire or Wizard?
by Banderd0518
Summary: Read to find out. No spoilers for you!


**Harry Potter: Vampire or Wizard?**

~Background Info~

Harry Potter was your every day average kid except for one little detail that he had to hide from everyone. He was a wizard and yes that means that he has magical powers and a wand he waves around. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he studies magic with his 2 best friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He has been attending Hogwarts for the past 3 years and is just now entering his 4th year.

The Ministry of Magic controls all spells and magic. If you are a wizard and you break the law you have to deal with them. The Minister of Magic is the leader of the Ministry and his name is Cornelius Fudge.

~Ministry of Magic~

Cornelius Fudge had been having a peaceful day when word of the first fight got around. There had been an exuberance of vampires to show up around the world. Then the first fight between wizard and vampire broke out. There has always been tension between vampires and wizards. A long time ago there was a fight between a horde of wizards and the largest vampire clan ever. The wizards' last name was Dumbledore and the vampires' last name was Volturi. The wizards say that the vampires attacked them and that is what caused the fight to break out. However, the vampires say that the wizards attacked them and that is what caused the fight to break out. In the end there were only 2 of the Dumbledore wizards killed but there were over 40 of the Volturi coven killed. This proved that there was a creature on the Earth that could kill vampires. Until then nobody had known that there was anything that could kill a vampire. Since that day anytime a wizard and vampire come in contact they fight.

Fudge was pondering the same question he had pondered over for years: Who actually started the fight? As he was pondering this he got a phone call. He hated when people called him like this because he hated all forms of muggle technology. He preferred to use magic. Then, his fireplace blazed with a big green flame and in it appeared a man. The man walked out of it with a face that looked like he just walked in the door of his house rather than appear in a fireplace. He walked over to Fudge's desk and put his hand toward fudge while lowering his wand with the other hand to make the floating briefcase glide gently to the floor.

"Ahh. To what do I owe the pleasure of having this unexpected meeting, Wilbertium?" Fudge said this with a smile but on the inside he wished he could pull out his wand and cast a killing curse on the old geezer that stood in front of him. He would if the killing curse wasn't illegal. Plus, it wouldn't look good on him if he, Minister of Magic, went to Azkaban for killing the oldest wizard alive. The wizard across from him worked in the Species Wellness part of the Ministry. This certain part made sure that every wizard or witch's health was good and that no witch or wizard was somewhere they shouldn't be. This section also monitored fights. Fudge knew this was probably just a little conversation about the rising fights between wizards and vampires.

"I don't know how to word this right but a wizard is slowly disappearing from the map. I can still see where he is but the dot that marks him is slowly disappearing. This is going to be the big shock. The person that is disappearing is HARRY POTTER!" Wilbertium was surprised at the look on Fudge's face. Fudge didn't look like he was angry. As a matter of fact, he had this look that you only saw on a villain that was about to kill someone mercilessly. It was sort of like a distorted half frown and half smile. Then, his faced smoothed out into its natural sad but happy look.

"How is that possible? No witch or wizard has ever disappeared from the map. It is impossible for anybody to do that." Fudge had a regal tone as he said this. Then, as if what Wilbertium said just reached his brain, Fudge frowned and pulled out his wand to point it at the person that was sitting across from him. "You figure out where Harry is and report back to me immediately. If I don't hear back within 24 hours I will hunt you down. Do you understand me?"

Wilbertium nodded his head before speaking, "Yes, I hear you sir, but first I think that you should look at these pictures I have brought. They are picture of the Potter boy's dots over time. You can see how they are fading. I will leave them with you" Wilbertium opened his briefcase and pulled out about 10 pictures and got up. He mumbled a quick goodbye to Fudge and walked to the fireplace. He threw a powder in the fireplace and the flames blazed a high and mighty green like it did when he entered the room. Wilbertium walked into the flames, shouted "Species Wellness", and then disappeared in a series of twirls that would make any muggle(human) dizzy and nauseous.

~24 Hours Later~

Cornelius Fudge was very upset with one of the people that worked in the Ministry of Magic. Wilbertium Cacophony worked in the Species Wellness department of the Ministry of Magic and he gave Fudge some very aggravating news about a certain wizard. This wizard was slowly disappearing the Ministry's map that shows where every witch or wizard is at any time. Nobody had ever disappeared from the map ever.

Wilbertium was supposed to talk to Fudge within 24 hours of their meeting and report what was happening. It wouldn't have been a big deal if the person disappearing hadn't been the most important wizard of the century. The person that was disappearing was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry Potter was the only person that has ever defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

Fudge had not heard out of Wilbertium and it had been 24 hours so Fudge was on his way to find him. He finally got to the Species Wellness Department and opened the door with a flick of his wand. Fudge stormed in and immediately walked/ran to the office belonging to Wilbertium. He wrenched the door open to find Wilbertium reading a big book and staring at the map of witch and wizard whereabouts. Wilbertium didn't even notice Fudge but just continued reading the book. Finally his eyes travelled to Fudge's face.

"I am so sorry Mr. Fudge. I have been researching and watching the Potter kid all night. I have still not found anything about this. His dot is almost transparent right now. I give it about a week before his dot and name are completely gone from the map." Wilbertium said this in a matter of fact tone. It seemed like he was rubbing it in that for once something was going on and Fudge could do nothing about it.

"Have you had everybody searching every map? That means vampire, werewolf, shape shifter. Any and every kind of species. Check all of the maps. NOW!" Fudge sounded like a general who was put in charge of a group of paranoid and frightened kids that have never been outside a day in their lives.

"Yes sir. We have checked every single map in our possession. Nothing new has appeared on any map." As Wilbertium said this Fudge started walking away. After he walked out of the Department's door he instantly disappeared. He apparated right outside of the Hogwarts school grounds. Fudge was going to figure out what was going on if he had to kill someone to get Harry to admit what he has done to make himself disappear from the map.

With that thought fresh in his mind, Fudge walked through the wrought iron gates, and the magical borders of the school, to find Harry Potter.


End file.
